Beautiful and Blissful Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Celestine and Origa's life as a beautiful couple.
1. Celestine and Origa

**Beautiful and Blissful Love**

 **Pairing: Origa x Celestine**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroinu or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm back with another one~! Celestine is my all time favorite character, so I decided to write about her again, pairing her with my second favorite, Origa. Enjoy~!**

In the large bed in Queen Origa's chambers, there sleeps Origa and her darling lover, Celestine, the Reincarnated High Elven Goddess. The blonde cannot sleep, however, since this is their second time sleeping together after becoming lovers. This moment excites the Goddess because she's now sleeping with the one she loves so dearly. The dark skinned beautiful Queen that is Origa. And she knows that Origa feels the same exact way, how she cuddles her in her arms and such. She can feel the queen hug her a bit tighter, almost as if Celestine moves, she'll be gone in an instant, which is not what Origa wants in her opinion. The beautiful blonde goddess giggles softly to herself about the queen's affections and snuggles closer to her, to let her know that she's always there with her.

Origa gets the idea, but can't help but hold onto her beloved high elven goddess in her arms for dear life. In fact, she's not sleeping at all either, though she pretends to be. She smiles to herself as she hugs the goddess even more. It is then that she can feel the blonde push her a little.

"C-can't…breathe…Origa….chan!" Celestine gasps for air and thankfully, Origa lets go. "Haaaaaah…haaaahhh….you were awake this whole time, weren't you?"

"So you found out huh?" Origa sticks her tongue out teasingly, making the reincarnated goddess pout adorably, yet her head remains resting on her beloved's chest.

"You're so mean, Origa-chan!" she says.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Celes~" the dark haired queen apologizes. "I'm trying to keep you warm, you know?"

"Right after we made love?"

"Exactly."

It's true. Both of the elves are completely nude, under the heavy blankets of Origa's large bed. They made love a couple hours ago, and after their final climax, they were very tired, so after tucking themselves in, they started to sleep together until now. Neither of them could sleep after what happened earlier. And honestly, it's okay. Celestine and Origa were too excited to sleep anyways at the thought of both of them sleeping together like this.

The high elven goddess lifts her head to look at the queen with her beautiful emerald eyes. Origa giggles as she pets her like a puppy.

"What is it, Celes? Something on your mind?" she asks.

"No," the blonde replies softly, putting her hands on her beloved's chest. "It's just that…you look so…beautiful…even at night."

The dark skinned queen lets out a light chuckle. "Well…I could say the same thing to you. Under that moonlight, you're the most beautiful. And I mean it."

"Oh, Origa-chan…" The high elven goddess swoons at her beloved's kind words.

The two elves gaze into each other's eyes for however long it is. Maybe about 10 minutes or so? For them, they paid no attention. They are in their own little world now, just the two of them and nothing else. As close as they are now, they embrace each other, leaning in close to lock lips with one another, closing their eyes at the passionate kiss they are giving each other. Tongues meet and caress one another as the kissing comes and goes, soft sexy moans being heard here and there. By the time their lungs are burning due to lack of oxygen, they pull away, panting a little, but still manage to gaze into each other's eyes. Celestine cups both hands to her beloved's cheeks with a beautiful smile.

"Origa-chan…" she whispers.

"Celes…" Origa whispers back, resting her head on her beloved's hand while putting her palm on it.

They realize no other words can be said at this matter. All they can focus on is their love for each other and looking at each other's beautiful features. Celestine lets go and snuggles against her beloved, resting her head on Origa's chest once again, gazing lovingly at the beautiful queen as she leans in to kiss her again. This night might be one of the best, most passionate one in their entire lives.

 ****Next Day****

At the large bath, with just the two of them alone, Celestine is washing herself, but she can't help but steal glances at her beloved who is a few feet away from her, washing her hair. Everything about her is wonderful. Her beautiful appearance, her hair and her breasts just jiggling at every movement.

"Origa-chan's so beautiful…" she says to herself. "I cannot stop swooning over her appearance one bit."

The dark elf continues washing herself when she catches the blonde staring at her for a while.

"Something the matter, Celes?" she asks.

This snaps out of her thoughts and waves her hands back and forth. "N-no! It's nothing!"

"Hmm…." Origa hums before going back to what she's doing.

Celestine gives a soft sigh of relief as she continues what she's doing as well. But only briefly before stealing another glance at the queen. She just can't help but admire Origa's entire appearance, how her dark skin just shines from the lights above them, plus the water that's making it even brighter.

"You want to shower together?" Origa says, again snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Ah! S-sure! Okay!" Celestine nods while hopping to her feet with her own breasts jiggling at the movement.

The dark elf queen giggles as she gently takes her hand and leads her to the shower and closes the curtain. Once the shower is turned on and the warm water touches their beautiful bodies, Celestine is the first to shower. She runs her hand along her very long blonde hair, getting it wet from every spot. The blonde closes her eyes, relaxed at the warm water running along her white beautiful skin, making it shine just from the lights above her. She knows Origa's skin would stand out much better under the bright lights, thus having the water on her. Suddenly, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and large breasts touching her back as well.

"Celes…" she whispers in her ear.

Origa gently turns her around to face her and tips her chin to her level. Celestine swoons just from looking at the queen's beautiful face before getting kissed by her. The blonde relaxes as she immediately returns the favor, wrapping one arm around the dark elf, pulling her a bit closer to the point where both of their breasts are touching. Celestine wants to cherish this moment for however long she wants. Besides, both of them are in the shower together, making out and that's okay. Neither of them minded. All that matters is that they are enjoying this wonderful moment. Steam rises higher and higher, covering most of their lower parts, including part of their breasts, but their make out session doesn't stop there. Origa plays with her wet blonde tresses a little before wrapping her arm around her beloved goddess, pulling her a bit closer as they kiss more and more. They pull away briefly to catch their breath before going for another. It's like the kissing never stops. But eventually, they will have to at some point. After about the 8th kiss, they pull away, panting, still in each other's arms and gazing at one another lovingly.

"Celes," Origa whispers. "You look…amazing. I can't even help but admire you over and over."

"Same here," Celestine whispers back. She rests her head on her beloved's chest with a small smile. "Whenever I'm away from you, you're all I think about. Origa-chan…you're my beloved girlfriend, despite you being queen. I just…"

"I know," Origa kisses her forehead. "I still have my duties as queen, but that doesn't stop me from giving my time to you." She strokes her wet blonde tresses with a beautiful smile. "I love you, my darling Celes~"

"I love you too, Origa-chan. Very much."

The two remain in each other's arms for however long it's been. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Both of them like the feeling of being in their significant other's arms and vice versa. This is their life as a beautiful couple.


	2. Healing

**Chapter 2**

 **Healing**

Celestine is worried. She sits on Origa's bed, looking down at the carpeted floor, kicking her feet occasionally and just looking around the room Why isn't Origa with her? Due to her duties as queen, she was forced to go and battle some demons that are trying to come and invade her palace, or so she was told by the guards when she came in a bit late. She decided to wait in Origa's room, hoping for her safe return. It's been a couple hours or so since she arrived and still no news about Origa's return. Once in a while, the blonde goddess would look out the large window to see if her beloved would come, but sadly, she didn't. She goes back to the bed and slumps on it for what it seems to be the 10th time she looked. She's getting really worried now. Every time the clocks ticking, she wonders how much longer would her beloved would be able to survive. She rolls to her side, bites her lip as she clenches her fist on the sheet.

She hopes…just hopes that her beloved would be okay once the battle's over…or when it's over. Maybe she was taken and forced to be their slave. Or maybe she was defeated already and that's why she hasn't returned. Either way, the thoughts of it makes her even more and more worried.

"Origa-chan….." she says, softly. Her vision is already brimming with tears. If her beloved is gone for good, she has no hope anymore. She feels that she can no longer live in this world without her. Origa IS her darling lover.

Suddenly, she hears horses and armor clanking from outside. She gasps and looks out the window. And there she is. Origa with some of the soldiers who survived the battle. There were about 10 of them and 5 of them didn't make it. It was sad, but all that matters is that Origa stood strong and won the battle against the demons. She rushes toward her bed and waits patiently for her to go up to her room.

The double doors open and a surprised Queen greets the blonde goddess.

"Oh…Celes…" she says. "How long were you waiting here?"

Celestine feels she can barely breathe for just a moment. All she can do is dive into her arms, embracing her while crying.

"Origa-chan…." she sobs. "I'm glad you're okay! Thank goodness! Thank goodness!"

Origa just smiles as she strokes her hair gently. "Oh, Celes. Your love will always keep me alive."

When the blonde pulls away, her emerald eyes widen at something. "Ah! Origa-chan…you're injured!"

The queen looks at her arm, which has a large scratch on it. "Oh, this. It's nothing. I've had those kinds all the time."

"No…" Celestine shakes her head. "This is bad. Here. Let me treat it."

She puts her hand about a few centimeters away from it, mutters a some words that Origa can't make out while closing her eyes. A faint blue glow appears on her hand and then the light transfers over toward the queen's injured arm. The wound slowly closes up and within seconds, it's completely gone. Origa smiles as she knows she just cast a healing spell.

"There." the blonde says. "That's better."

Origa kisses her on the forehead as reward. "Thank you very much, Celes. Very much appreciated."

Celestine hugs her and buries her head in her chest. "You're my girlfriend, Origa-chan. It's the least I could do."

"And I'm very grateful for that. I'm glad to have you as my girlfriend, too."

Celestine sighs with bliss as she remains like this for a while. And Origa still pets and strokes her hair like there's no tomorrow. Their love for each other is stronger than anyone would know. That's the very reason of Origa's safe return.


	3. Negligeè

**Chapter 3**

 **Negligeè**

A bright and sunny day here at the village. The Reincarnated Elven Goddess is watering some flowers at a special garden she invested herself. The flowers have already bloomed into wonderful plants, but Celestine wants to make sure they are staying all nice and healthy by watering them every once in a while. As expected from the Elven Goddess herself.

A little girl passes by all of a sudden, which catches her attention because all the girl wants is to see Celestine herself. Maybe for some entertainment? If that's the case, Celestine should have no problem with that. She stops watering for a few minutes to give her time to the little girl. She kneels down to her level and gently takes the girl's hands in her own, smiling a gentle smile.

The girls stares in awe at the sheer beauty of the blonde up close and can feel her soft and smooth white skin in her hands as she strokes them gently. Then, Celestine has the girl close her hands, close her eyes and whisper something that the little girl can't make out. Just then, when she opens up the girl's hands, a beautiful butterfly appears and flies around the little girl. The toddler giggles and jumps up and down happily with Celestine giving a soft giggle.

Another adult comes, who seems to be the little girl's mother, smiles at the sight of her daughter having fun with the High Elven Goddess, and beckons the daughter to come home now. The butterfly seems to follow the little girl everywhere she goes, so Celestine gives a nod, saying that she may keep it. The mother picks up the girl, saying her farewells, including the girl while waving. Celestine waves as well with a bright smile and then continues where she left off.

However, as she picks up her watering can, a familiar voice is heard from her right.

"I see you've done well entertaining your villager," Origa says as she has her arms crossed under her bosom. "Way to go, Celes."

The blonde just closes her eyes. "My villagers are my people. I do what I can to make them happy."

Origa sneaks up behind the High Elven Goddess and gently embraces her. "So can I with MY people. We're the same, Celes. We definitely are."

"Ah...Origa-chan..." Celestine stops watering for a second to take in the loving embrace.

The Dark Elf gently takes her girlfriend's cheek and kisses her on the spot. This surprises the High Elven goddess just a little, but returns the favor shortly after. Although, they are outside in the open, neither of them care. The kiss is all that matters and it feels so good for the both of them.

"Ahhhh...mmm...Origa-chan...chu~" Celestine moans through her kiss. "You're...mmm...haah..."

"I know. But I couldn't wait any longer," the Dark Elf says. "You're just too beautiful."

The kissing lasts for a couple more seconds before the two elves pull away and gaze into each other's eyes. Celestine gapes at the Dark Elf Queen's lovely facial features, despite having her hair covering one part of her eye, but it doesn't matter. Origa is Celestine's Origa and she loves her just the way she is.

"Origa-chan..." Celestine swoons.

"Want to come to my chambers after this?" Origa offers as she caresses her cheek. "It'll be a lot more comfortable than doing this outside."

The High Elven Goddess nods with a faint blush on her face. "S-sure. We can do that."

"That's good." The Dark Elf Queen kisses her on the forehead and turns to leave, her very long dark hair swaying gracefully. "I'll see you there, Celes~"

The blonde is left swooning just by watching her love walking away with her hair just swaying at every movement.

"Haaaah, Origa-chan..." she sighs with bliss, putting a hand to her cheek.

She has more watering to do, but she's very eager to get together with her beloved and do some private stuff with her later on. Fortunately, she didn't get any interruptions, making this job a whole lot easier. Once she's done, she steps back and gives a satisfied nod.

"Good. Very good." She says to herself.

She turns away and heads toward her beloved's palace, where Origa awaits her.

 ***Origa's Chambers***

"Thanks for bringing me the night clothing, Cloe," Origa says as she puts on just a black negligeè with black panties. No bra is needed as she is prepared to make love with her beloved.

"No problem, but...you sure you need those?" Cloe asks.

"I'm sure. No need to worry," Origa says. "You've done a good job." She pets her servant, her Shadow like a puppy.

Cloe giggles and turns to leave. "You two have a good time in those outfits! Bye!" She gives a wave and skips out of the room.

Origa sits on her large bed and picks up another black negligeè that's next to her. Same thing, but it will surely fit over Celestine's magnificent white skin. She traces her fingers over it with a small smile and lets go.

There is a knock on the door, directing her attention toward it. "Come in~" she says.

One of the doors creak open and Celestine steps inside and closes it behind her. "Origa-chan?"

"Ahhhh, Celes. Glad you came. I have something for you to put on." She hands her the negligeè.

"Eh? Why are you giving me this?"

"Fufu~! Just put it on. I want see YOU wear it and hop on the bed when you're done."

Celestine carefully takes off her white cloth, tosses it on the floor and puts on the negligeè. It's the same size as Origa's, especially the black panties. She walks over towards the Dark Elf Queen and shows off her outfit to her.

"Well...how do I look?" she says.

Origa crosses her arms and nods in approval. "Very nice, Celes. Very nice indeed."

The blonde blushes as she takes a look at her beloved's. "And you look...ummm...isn't purple your favorite color, though?"

Origa just chuckles. "And that's a problem because~?"

"U-ummm...well...I've never seen you wear anything other than...purple...before," Celestine doesn't know what to say at this point. She's just a little surprised to see her have a matching outfit.

Origa walks over to her lover and embraces her gently, followed by a kiss on the forehead. "What do you think of my outfit then~? Does it fit me as equally as I do in violet?"

"Y-yes..." Is all Celestine could muster up. She's too mesmerized from what she's seeing right now.

"Good." The Dark Elf leads her to her large bed and both of them plop down on it on their sides, facing each other.

They just gaze into each other's eyes, caressing each other's cheeks and such before leaning in and giving each other a passionate heartwarming kiss before pulling away.

"Origa-chan..." Celestine breathes.

"You ready, Celes?" the Dark Elf says, undoing her top, revealing her exposed breasts.

The blonde nods. "Yes. I'm definitely ready."

And so, the two beautiful elves make love for the rest of the night, enjoying themselves all the way through until their final climax. They are now under the covers, naked, sleeping together, hands intertwined.


	4. I Shall Protect You

**Chapter 4**

 **I Shall Protect You**

Celestine cannot believe what she's seeing right now. Enemies that have crossed the Dark Elf border are just destroying Origa's army like they are nothing. Her sword men, shield men, archers, all of them. Explosions happen here and there and clashing of swords and slashing are heard everywhere. She puts both fists on her chest while hiding behind a large tree, watching this horrific scene. Queen Origa will not yield though. Even though her men are down, she isn't. And she'll hit them with everything she has. Demons fly around the area, screeching as Origa uses her magic to injure them. She successfully hits a couple, but a demon hits her from behind and then another hits her in the front. Celestine gasps as her beloved falls on her back, severely injured from the might of the demon's talons cutting her. They fly away far enough to have Celestine use this chance to run towards her girlfriend and sit her up.

"Origa-chan!" she cries. "Origa-chan!"

"C-Celes…" The dark elf's vision is blurry from those heavy hits, but it clears up to see her beloved in tears. "Y-you have to get out….of here…" She struggles to her feet. "It's not over…yet."

Celestine reaches both hands out. "But….but…you're…!"

"I'll be alright," Origa says. "No injury shall stop me from fighting."

"Origa-ch-chan…" The High Elven Goddess chokes a sob. She herself can help her beloved, but due to her having the power to heal and help the weak, she knows there's nothing she can do to slay those demons. However, she looks at her beloved's sincere expression with a small smile while turning towards her.

"It's alright," she says. "There is just 2 more. I can make it." She walks over to the crying blonde, cups both hands to her cheeks and kisses her on the forehead. "All you need to do is have faith in me. I know you can. Because you love me. And I love you, Celes."

Celestine sniffles and puts a hand on her beloved's. "Origa-chan…okay…please…save our people, no. Save the earth…for all of us."

Origa nods and turns toward the demons who are about to attack once more. She raises her staff to summon another spell. While doing that, Celestine hides behind the same large tree she hid in earlier, watching…hoping that her beloved dark elf queen would defeat those demons. There is a pink glow that appears at the tip of the staff. It glows brighter and brighter, making the demons get blinded by the intense light and then…a powerful beam shoots out, successfully hitting those two flying demons. They screech in pain and then disappear out of thin air. The last of those demons were defeated. Letting out a long exhale, she turns toward Celestine. The High Elven Goddess steps out from her hiding place with smile on her face, but then, her smile fades as soon as she sees her beloved start collapse in exhaustion. With a burst of speed, she quickly catches Origa in her arms.

"Origa-chan!" she cries. "Are you okay!? Speak to me!"

Fortunately, the dark elf is still breathing, but she used so much of her magic that it exhausted her. She decides to carry her to her chambers to get her all cleaned up. Standing up, she carries Origa bridal style and she and the few surviving men walk with her to the palace.

 ****Later****

Origa groans as her eyes flutter open, finding herself in her own room and then, when she turns her head, she sees the High Elven Goddess looking down at her with a sad smile and a couple tears falling.

"Thank goodness…you're alright," she whispers.

"Celes…?"

"I carried you in here. All by myself." the blonde leans closer to her beloved. "You collapsed from exhaustion, Origa-chan. You put so much magical energy to defeating those demons."

"I had to…to save our world," Origa whispers.

"And I'm happy for that," Celestine briefly kisses her on the lips. "I love you, Origa-chan. Thank you…for protecting everyone…including me."

"I love you, too, Celes."

The two beautiful elves share a passionate, heartwarming kiss.


	5. Soft and Smooth

**Chapter 5**

 **Soft and Smooth**

Origa awaits for her beloved Celestine inside her chambers as always. She crosses her arms under her large bosom, patiently waiting for her beloved to come in. She's out gardening right now, but she promised to meet her in Origa's room when she's done. She sits on her bed, leg crossed over the other, wearing a purple transparent robe. Though it's been a few minutes, Origa continues to wait patiently. Soon, there is a knock on the door and a familiar gentle voice is heard from the other side.

"Hey, it's me," she says.

"Come in, Celes~" Origa says.

The door opens and the blonde elf steps inside. Origa smiles as she stands up to hug and kiss her on the lips briefly as a greeting.

"Welcome~" she says softly.

"Ehehe! You know I'm always welcome here, Origa-chan~" Celestine giggles.

"Yes. I always enjoy your visits here." The dark elf gently strokes her hair and embraces her for a moment. Her hands can feel the bare back of her beloved's and can't help but feel the smooth and soft skin of the Reincarnated High Elven Goddess. "Oh, my~! Your skin feels…oh, wow!"

"What's so surprising about my skin?" Celestine asks.

"It's so soft…so smooth," Origa coos as she pulls away, gently puts her hands on her shoulders. "Please…let me touch your skin for a while."

This surprises the high Elven Goddess that she backs away until she bumps into the wall. "E-Ehhhh!? Where did that come from all of a sudden!?"

"As soon as I felt your skin, I wanted more," Origa shrugs. "Is it really that bad~?" She casually walks over and puts her hand next to her beloved's head, pinning her there. "Or is it because my touch turns you on~?"

Celestine whimpers, turning her head away with her face tomato red. "M-mou! Origa-chan…you meanie!"

"Fufu~! You're so cute, Celes~" Origa traces the back of her fingers to her beloved's cheek. "Now then…may I~?"

Her body shakes a little, legs squirmed together, head still turned away. Biting her lip, she gives a slight nod of approval. Origa gives a soft chuckle and let her hands do the exploring. Her fingers trace from Celestine's stomach to her bare legs, making the high elf's body quiver a little. She lets out soft moans from Origa's gentle touch, including her groping her breasts a little.

"Such a naughty goddess you are~" Origa teases. "For one that wears practically nothing except for your lace up sandals, your body totally has easy access~"

"O-Origa-chaaaan~!" She lets out another moan, but it feels really good.

"Fufu! Ohhh, Celes~" Origa explores more with her hands, touching wherever she pleases. "I love your skin. Your soft and smooth skin. Just like a baby's~"

"Origa-chan…you…~" The high elf can't finish her sentence because Origa's touch feels so good.

The dark elf stops and tips her beloved's chin to her level with a beautiful smile. "I also love your facial features. It's so beautiful up close."

"Origa-chan…"

The dark elf leans in to give her a heartwarming kiss for a brief moment before pulling away. She embraces her around her waist, pulling her closer, making their large breasts press together. "Why won't we take it a step further on the bed, okay? Let me have more of your soft skin~"

Celestine can't help but nod and blush at the same time. "O-okay. Let's do it…"


	6. Adopting an Elf

**Chapter 6**

 **Adopting an Elf**

Origa and Celestine are a beautiful couple. Dark Elf and High Elven Goddess. Both are admired by the people from both villages and race. Though Origa rules over her own race of Dark Elves, there's no excuse for her to not spend time with the one she loves. Celestine is the same. Yes, those two elves are nothing but a beautiful couple to all people. They worship and adore those two each time they walk by them or see them from a distance.

One day, Celestine and Origa are walking hand in hand on the streets, happy as can be. However, their happiness is short lived when they hear a commotion. Glass breaking and people shouting and screaming. Origa and Celestine stop to see what's going on. They turn their heads to see the people gathered around, screaming and waving their arms. Then, a hooded figure rushes out of the crowd, carrying various items, food and other goods inside a large bag. Celestine steps in to help, but Origa holds out her staff to hold her back.

"I'll handle this, Celes," she says.

"N-no…you can't kill that human, Origa-chan," the high elven Goddess begs.

"I wasn't planning on killing. I'll just whip up a few of my magic tricks." Both of the elves start to chase after the hooded figure while Origa holds up the staff.

The jewel on the top glows bright pink and a pink portal appears on the ground. However, the hooded figure jumps over it and keeps on going. The portal disappears and Origa grits her teeth.

"Smart little guy, isn't he?" she grunts.

"O-Origa-chan…" Celestine isn't so sure what her girlfriend is thinking, but she's hoping that they'll come to an agreement on settling this the right way instead of bloodlust. After all, most of the humans despise the Dark Elves anyways. But…some humans are cruel to other humans as well. So maybe this hooded figure may take out both Dark Elves and other humans.

Origa and Celestine continue their chase the hooded figure, turning a corner until they approach a large forest. Assuming that the elves would lose track, the hooded figure starts to jump in all directions behind the trees and climbing on top of them.

"Oh, you think you can hide from us?" Origa raises her staff. It glows pink again, bringing some of the trees to life.

Branches move in all directions, trying to shake off the hooded figure as it jumps on one of them. However, the figure skillfully dodges the branches and swings of the trees until it lands on the ground and keeps on going. Origa curses to herself as she undoes the spell and keep on running. She raises her staff again, creating vines from all sides, trapping the hooded figure. It has nowhere to go now. Grinning, Origa swings her staff, making the vines tie up the hooded figure, making it drop the stolen items.

"Haha! Got you now!" Origa boasts as she and Celestine approach the hooded person. "Now then…let's see the unveiling…" But to both elves' surprise, as the hood comes off, they notice a pair of elf ears, plus beautiful long, waist length blonde hair, large breasts and wearing a white dress with brown lace up boots. "A female elf?"

"With a tiara?" Celestine finishes.

"You're the one who stole the goods from the humans?" Origa questions. She points her staff at the female elf. "Talk! Why did you do that?"

"O-Origa-chan, calm down!" Celestine cries, trying to pull the staff away. "You're scaring her!"

The blonde young elf doesn't say anything as she turns her head away. Celestine steps up and kneels down to her level.

"Sweetie, please talk to us," she says, softly. "Origa-chan here apparently is not going untie you until you tell us truthfully."

The smaller female elf bites her lip before she speaks. "My name is Prielle, Princess of Elves. I used to live on the village not too far from here, but…now I wander alone."

"Prielle-chan," Celestine repeats. "Why live alone and steal humans' things?"

"My village…has been invaded by cruel humans…" Prielle explains. "I have learned that they are cruel…murderers…thieves. Just because they wanted to destroy my village…and my kind. They even killed my parents, the King and Queen. Fortunately…my mother…my mother hid me in a very safe place so that the humans can't detect me."

Origa and Celestine start to feel bad for this poor elf princess. The vines loosen and soon disappear, letting go of Prielle as she drops to her knees. Celestine comes a bit closer to put a hand on the elf princess's shoulder.

"And then?" she urges her to continue.

Prielle is on the verge of tears. "Th-then…I was sleeping through all the war and torture. I didn't know why. But I knew…I had to get out of that hiding place. I had enough of this. However…just as I opened the door…I came to find out that all of my kind are dead…including my parents. I fled the village soon after, putting on a hoodie so that no one would know my true identity." She grits her teeth and clenches her fists on the ground. "I was…so lonely…these humans deserve to die! They have to be treated the way they treated my kind. Tortured…murdered…even their belongings must be taken from them…just like they took MY belongings…my parents!"

Celestine shakes her head and hugs the elf princess tenderly. "Oh, Prielle-chan. I'm so sorry…I really am…"

Origa just stands there, feeling sorry for the poor elf princess as well. "I…we had no idea, Prielle. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Y-you…" the elf princess has no idea what to say. That embrace from Celestine feels so…relaxing…so soothing that it makes her tear up again.

"It's okay," Celestine whispers. "It's okay. Both of us are here for you now. You don't have to be alone anymore."

"But…but…"

"Shhhhh…it's alright," the High Elven Goddess says. "You can let it out now. You've been holding it in for quite a while, right?"

More and more tears drop from Prielle's eyes. She never would've guessed that two different elves of a different race would come and comfort her like this. This Dark Elf is kind to her as well as a beautiful blonde High Elven Goddess. She embraces Celestine tightly as she lets out her sobs violently. Origa just closes her eyes, biting her lip so that she can hold in her crying as well, though sniffling is heard from her. Celestine cries along with her, softly, having her own tears fall. She's crying for her because of hearing what happened to Prielle. The elf princess cries for about 15 minutes until it ceases, leaving only sniffles.

Both she and Celestine pull away and the high Elven Goddess wipes a few tears from her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks.

"Y-yes…" Prielle replies. "Thank you…for sticking by me when I was sad."

"Hey, it's no problem," Origa says, petting the small elf princess. "We always help those in need."

"Exactly," Celestine agrees. "That's why everyone adores us. We're kind to everyone, including the humans."

Prielle bites her lip and turns her head away. "G-good for you."

"Ah…I-I'm sorry!" the High Elven Goddess waves her hands back and forth and then leans down to her level. "Listen…I know your trust for humans is gone and it's even harder to let go of the past. But…let us help you forget, okay?"

"How about we stay at my palace?" Origa offers as she leans down to the elf princess's level, holding out her hand. "What do you say?"

Prielle looks back and forth at the two taller elves. Clearly, she can see that they are very kind to her unlike the humans. Still, Prielle has no problem talking with other elves, no matter what race as long as they are kind and sweet like those two in front of her. She takes Origa's hand and nods with a smile. The Dark Elf Queen nods as well and then leads her and Celestine toward her palace, after she and Celestine introduced themselves.

The guards at the entrance find it a little strange to bring a small white elf along, but since Celestine is an exception, they accept Prielle as well. They enter Origa's chambers and the elf princess looks around in awe as Origa closes the door behind them.

"It's huuuuge~!" Prielle exclaims. "So this is what it's like to be in a royal chamber~!"

"Fufu~! Glad you like it~" Celestine giggles.

"Say…Celestine-sama…" Prielle turns toward the older blonde elf. "Since this village is full of dark elves, how come they accepted us? The white ones?"

"Maybe because me and Celes's love for each other proved them wrong?" Origa replies, shrugging. "Either way, they know that Celes is a High Elven Goddess, so that's another reason."

"Wow~! And they accepted me too!"

"That's right~" Celestine says. "Say, you probably need a bath, right? You've been walking around for a long time, so…you probably stink." She chuckles nervously.

Prielle takes a look at herself and nods in agreement. Her clothing is mostly dirty as well. "Fair enough."

"How about we bathe together?" Origa offers.

"That's a great idea, Origa-chan~!" Celestine says. "We can spend more and more time together this way~!"

"Cloe!" Origa calls and her servant immediately walks in the room.

"Yes, Origa-sama?" She then eyes the elf princess. "Whoa! What do we have here?"

"Her name is Prielle-chan," Celestine says. "She's a lonely elf with nowhere to go since humans destroyed her village and killed her kind."

Cloe smiles sympathetically and pets the elf princess after approaching her. "Not to worry. Origa-sama and Celestine-sama are here for you as I can see. Will she be staying here?"

"Yes," Origa replies. "Bring us some towels, please."

"Right away!" Cloe says as she fetches some dry towels to the three elves and hands them to them.

Celestine, Origa and Prielle head toward the large bathroom and close the door behind them. The elf princess looks around the well lit bathroom in awe.

"This is amazing~!" she exclaims.

"Mm-hmm~" Origa nods with her eyes closed and a smile. "Now come. We should wash you."

"Oh, okay~!" Pulling out a stool, Prielle sits on it and Celestine proceeds to wash her hair first and then Origa rinses her shortly after. The warm water is very soothing to her, just feeling it makes her more relaxed already. "Ahhhhh, that feels good~"

"Really? That's good then~" Celestine says. "Kinda tells me you never had a bath in a very long time, right?"

"Well…I do wash myself," Prielle says. "Just…the bath is not as nice as this one."

"I see." Celestine proceeds to wash her back now with a soapy sponge. "I'm washing your back now."

Up and down she goes, but as she is doing it, Prielle just relaxes. It just feels so great having someone doing it for her. The suds appear all over her body once Celestine moves on towards the rest of it. The High Elven Goddess's gentle strokes here and there and then Origa rinses her again. The elf princess sighs with bliss as the warm water courses through her body, this warm relaxing feeling taking over again.

"Ready to go in the tub now?" Celestine asks.

Prielle nods. The three elves hop in the tub and relax immediately. Things couldn't have gone any better for Prielle. No one talks for the rest of the bathing session until they decide to get out and dry each other off. By that time, Celestine offers to do Prielle's hair. The elf princess sits on the chair as the High Elven Goddess gets behind her, taking the brush and gently brushing her hair. The older blonde closes her eyes with a smile.

"You have such nice hair, Prielle-chan~" she says softly.

"Thank you," the elf princess replies, blushing a little. "My mother said the same thing when she did my hair like that."

"I see." Celestine stops brushing for a second and embraces her.

"Celstine-sama?"

"Prielle-chan…I know you must be going through a tough time without your parents and distrusting humans. But Origa-chan and I…we'll be there to take care of you. I promise."

"Y-you really think so?"

"Of course."

Just then, Origa pops her head out from the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but are you ready to get dressed now?"

"Just a second, Origa-chan," Celestine says. "I'm finishing up Prielle-chan's hair."

"Okay, take your time."

The dark elf disappears as the high elven goddess continues a bit more with her hair until she is finished. She takes a few locks and let them slide from her fingers. Prielle blushes a little from this, but gives a small smile. The two elves then arrive at the bedroom to put on some underwear. That's all. Nothing else.

"Ummmm…why wear such thing to bed?" Prielle asks, tilting her head in confusion.

Origa finishes putting on her violet colored underwear. "It's what I do. And when Celes is around. It's…more comfortable that way for me. For the both of us since we love to show more skin."

Celestine chuckles nervously. "Y-yeah, what Origa-chan said is true."

Prielle looks back and forth at the two elves just sharing little laughter with each other. They have been such great elves to her after they took her in. She can't thank them enough for their kindness.

"Origa-sama…Celestine-sama," Prielle says, getting their attention. "I feel…really blessed…with having two beautiful elves taking care of me. It's like having a family once again. It makes me so happy."

Origa chuckles. "Well then, shall we become a family then?"

"Eh!?" Prielle jerks her head up at this. "What are you saying?"

"If you have nowhere else to go," Celestine says. "WE can take care of you from now on. We'll become your parents."

"Is…that even possible? For a high Elven Goddess and a Dark Elf queen…to become my…mamas?" Prielle says.

"Prielle, it's the least we can do," Origa says, petting the elf princess. "After all, you don't want to be lonely again, right?"

"I come here often anyways," Celestine says. "So, you can stay at Origa-chan's castle as your new home. What do you say, Prielle-chan?"

Prielle looks back and forth at Celestine and Origa. Their reassuring smiles convinces her and she plunges herself to hug them both. A couple tears fall from her eyes while smiling.

"Thank you…Origa-mama…Celestine-mama…" she says softly.

Both Origa and Celestine blush at what she called them, but they are happy anyways. They have adopted an elf now. Sure they are replacements to her original parents, but as kind as they are, they vow to themselves they will be the best parents to Prielle. And as for the elf princess, she is more than happy to accept them as her new ones.

 **A/N: Just so you know, Prielle is not actually an OC. She's a character from a hentai manga called "Elf Princess Strikes Back". Though…you probably shouldn't really read it since it's kinda brutal and a lot of femdom. So…ahaha…if you do…well…read it at your own risk. XD**

 **Long and detailed reviews please~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	7. One Night

**Chapter 7**

 **One Night**

Celestine and Origa are sleeping together late that night in the large bed, both arms around each other. However, they can hear the door slightly open, making it creak a little and Celestine is the first to wake up to notice her adopted daughter slowly walking in the room.

"Ummm…Mama Celes?" Prielle says softly as she fiddles with her fingers. "I had a nightmare…"

The blonde elf sits up and holds out her hand with a gentle smile. "Awwww, sweetie, come here."

The former elven princess walks toward her adoptive mother and quickly hugs her tightly. "I was so scared…I…."

"Shhhh…it's okay," Celestine whispers as she strokes her daughter's hair. "I'm here. Don't worry."

Prielle buries her head in her mother's chest, feeling a bit more relaxed than she did earlier. She sighs with bliss as she is being cuddled by the high elven goddess. Once they pull away, Celestine offers to have her be in the middle. Origa is still asleep, so she's unaware of what's going on until she can feel Prielle being placed next to her. She opens one eye to see her girlfriend snuggling in closer and just smiles while going back to sleep.

"Is that better?" Celestine asks.

"Yes…thank you so much, Mama Celes~" Prielle replies, snuggling against the high elven goddess.

"I have an idea. Why don't you sleep with us from now on?" Celestine offers. "That way, you won't be so lonely anymore."

Prielle brightens and nods. "Yes! Yes, that would be so lovely! Thank you!" She hugs her mother yet again happily.

Celestine giggles, returning the embrace and stroking her hair. Origa opens her eyes to see this cute moment and smiles again. She heard the whole thing and is glad that Prielle is sleeping between the two older elves. As Prielle starts sleeping, Celestine takes notice of her girlfriend being awake.

"Fufu~! How long were you awake~?"

"Not long," Origa replies. "But I'm glad you were kind enough to let our daughter sleep with us from now on."

"She's just lonely," Celestine says as she looks down at her precious daughter and gently strokes her hair. "It's very hard for her to forget about what happened to her kind back then."

"Yes, I know," Origa says. "But now she's safe with us. That's all that matters."

"Mm-hmm," the high elven goddess leans down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, little one~"

Origa does the same thing. "Good night, Prielle. Pleasant dreams~"

Both elves wraps arms around their daughter and fall fast asleep, dreaming good dreams together.

 **A/N: Sorry this was short, but that's all I can think of. Have a nice day~!**


	8. Love Will Prevail

**Chapter 8**

 **Love Will Prevail**

Celestine opens her eyes to find herself in a very strange room. She is not wearing her usual "attire", but instead a transparent silver negligeè and black thigh high stockings. A bra is not present except for golden panties between her legs. She gasps as she panics.

"Origa-chan!? Prielle-chan!?" She stands up abruptly and tries to find a way out, but there is only one door and finds it locked. Where in the world are they? And how did she get here?

She paces back and forth, trying to think of a way to escape this unknown prison when her thoughts get interrupted by the door opening and a muscular human man greets her with a smile.

"Good evening, High Elven Goddess," he says as he approaches her. "Glad to see you're awake."

"You!" Celestine shouts as she covers her chest. "Wh-what have you done with my girlfriend and daughter!?"

"Huh? Those two? I've done nothing to them," he says, shrugging. "Although, I fear that they're looking for you right now, so I sent my other men to hold them off. While you, my dear~" He comes closer and puts his hands on her shoulders. "What a beauty you are. I put this on you in secret just to make things interesting. And…better yet…make love with that on you~"

"N-no!" Celestine pushes him away and backs off until she bumps into a wall. "You can't! I…I already have someone else!"

"Please," the human says. "You and that dark elf? You two are a different race. There's no way you two could be together like this."

"I'm not lying! It's the truth! We love each other very much!"

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen," he says. "I'm going to make you forget all about that woman."

Just when he's about to force himself onto the elven goddess, there is a crash from behind them and there is Origa who smashed the door to get inside. She points her staff at the human.

"Get away from her, human!" the dark elf demands.

"What!? I thought my men…."

"Celes!" Origa ignores the man. "They captured Prielle and locked her in some kind of prison! I took care of that goon's men, but I had to save you first!"

"No! Prielle-chan!" The high elven goddess puts both fists on her chest in worry. "We need to get out of here now!"

"Not on my watch!" the man draws his sword. "You aren't going anywhere!"

Origa points her staff as the jewel on the top glows and the sword bends like rubber. He curses to himself and tries to fight with his fists. Origa dodges his attacks and trips him to the ground. She points her staff at his face.

"Talk!" she demands. "Where is Prielle!?"

"I'll never tell you!" he shouts. "She'll rot in that cell for all I care!"

"Talk now!" Origa jabs her staff at his neck, but not far enough to kill him. "You better say something before I burn you to death!"

"Okay, okay! My men have taken her near the river where they locked her in a tower. She'll be no use to us since I've taken your precious elven goddess!"

"Oh, really?" The dark elf gives a cold stare, her staff still pointed at his face. "Celes and I are one. There is no way she'll give herself to a fool like you, human."

"Origa-chan!" Celestine brightens, tears prickling from her eyes.

"Now…you stay there for eternity since this will be your new home," Origa casts a spell that turns the man into stone. She then runs up to her girlfriend. "Celes! Are you okay!?"

All Celestine could do is plunge herself in Origa's arms, crying. That man is about to violate her without her consent, but luckily, her dark elven girlfriend came to the rescue. Origa hugs her tenderly, stroking her hair and whispering that everything is going to be fine over and over to soothe her. But there is no time for teary reunions for they have a daughter to save. They pull away and nod, running out the door to find the river with the large tower.

 ****Meanwhile****

Prielle slowly opens her eyes and finds herself locked inside a cell. She's still wearing her usual attire, consisting of a white short dress and brown lace up boots. However, she knows that two human men have captured her and locked her up in this cell. And this makes her really frightened. Her body shakes in fear, looking around and there is a guard standing in front of the bars, being on guard. Her fear of humans has come back to her and there is nothing she can do about it.

"Help me…" she whimpers. "Please help me…"

She prays…hoping for a miracle to happen. She fears what the humans will do to her as they did to her kind back then. But for now, they locked her in a cell, probably to plan out some things to make her suffer and then kill her afterwards. However, she can hear some shouting and groaning from far away. She cannot tell who it is as she is thinking there is a fight going on from some other prisoners. However, when she hears two familiar voices, that's when she perks up. She stands up and gets closer to the door.

"Mama!" she shouts as she bangs on the bars. "Mama, help! I'm trapped in here!"

"Shut it!" the guard turns his head upon shouting that and shoves her to the floor, making her fall on her behind. "Don't move!" He goes in to try to eliminate whoever is intruding the prison tower.

Origa jumps up in front of him just when he's about to go down the stairs. He tries jabbing his spear at her, but the dark elf dodges it and swings her staff, hitting him on the head very hard, knocking him toward a wall and falling flat on the floor. Celestine follows and runs toward the bars.

"Prielle-chan!" she cries. "Oh, thank goodness! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Mama Celes….!" Prielle cannot be any happier than seeing her two mothers come to the rescue.

"Stand back!" Origa says, pointing her staff at the lock.

Celestine backs away and a pink glow appears on the jewel and then it zaps the lock, breaking it. It sets Prielle free and she runs toward Celestine, plunging herself in her arms, hugging her tightly and crying.

"It's okay…it's okay…" the high elven goddess whispers. "You're safe now."

Origa turns toward the door to see other human man come upstairs. "Girls, I think we got more company. Come. Stay next to me!"

Celestine and Prielle huddle together with Origa and the dark elf raises her staff. The glow becomes bigger and brighter and then, the three disappear before the men can get to them.

They appear right inside Origa's chambers and everyone sighs in relief. However, shortly after, Prielle is shaking as tears are starting to fall freely from her eyes, putting both fists on her chest.

"It was…it was so scary…!" she whimpers. "I was afraid…these humans are going to do the same thing they did…to my parents….!"

Celestine immediately hugs her for comfort. "No, no, no. We saved you, didn't we? You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I agree," Origa says, also hugging her daughter. "We took down those filthy humans and escaped. Love always prevails."

"Mama Celes…Mama Origa…!"

"We love you, Prielle-chan," Celestine whispers. "We always will."

The three elves remain in each other's arms for a few minutes or so when they pull away. Prielle wipes her tears and then looks at her older blonde elven mother.

"By the way…" the princess points to her. "What are you wearing?"

Celestine looks down and squeaks while covering her chest. "I almost forgot i still have this on!"

"Fufu~! Don't worry about it~" Origa says. "It suits you, Celes. It really does~"

"Y-you think so?"

"A bit too lewd I might say," Prielle comments.

"Prielle-chan!" Celestine squeaks.

"Hehe! I'm kidding, I'm kidding~. I think it suits you too, Mama Celes~"

Celestine blushes and smiles a shy smile. Since it's the evening, she decides to leave that outfit on for the night.


	9. You're a Goddess

**Chapter 9**

 **You're a Goddess**

 **A/N: I haven't written for this series in like FOREVER! At least with this couple and Prielle. But I got some inspiration back, so here's the return of the Elven Family! Oh, I say this because this takes place just after "Beautiful, Blissful Wedding" that me and Mike Powell created.**

 **So please continue to enjoy this wonderful tale of the Elven Family~!**

On a beautiful morning, out in the flowery meadow, Celestine and her adopted daughter, Prielle, are taking a nice little walk for some fresh air after a nice breakfast at Origa's castle. They are holding hands as they are happily walking with one another when the little blonde looks up at her mother.

"What is it, Prielle-chan?" Celestine asks.

"I was just thinking," Prielle says. "I hear many times that you're a Reincarnated High Elven Goddess. Is it true?"

"Fufu! Of course, sweetie~" Celestine giggles. "You've been with us for a while and you ask that?"

"I still can't believe it~! I mean, I'm actually living with a Goddess!" She lets go of her mother's hand, happily skips ahead. "May I ask: can you…turn into an animal?"

Celestine stops for a second, deadpanning. "Can I….turn into an animal?"

Prielle keeps on skipping along and the older blonde continues to walk.

"N-no, I don't think so," Celestine finally answers.

"Ehehe!" The former princess turns around with her long blonde hair fluttering from the movement and puts her hands behind her back. "What sorts of things can you do? Fly? Turn invisible?"

"Ahaha…Prielle-chan…" Celestine cannot believe the excitement her daughter has from her being a reincarnated goddess. She's been happy living with her and Origa, but for this subject to be brought up, that made things a little awkward.

"You're a goddess, Mama Celes~!" Prielle says, throwing her hands up happily. "You can do whatever you want!" She skips toward her and leans close to her with her hands behind her back. "Come on! What do you REALLY feel like doing right now~?"

"Uhhhh…I don't really think you know a thing about being a goddess, Prielle-chan…" Celestine sweat drops.

"Awwww, really?" A cute pout appears on Prielle's face. "I heard gods and goddesses are the almighty and powerful ones. Those who are worshipped by many people. THEY worship you, Mama Celes! And you're right here in this world, which is even better~!"

Celestine approaches her daughter and kneels to her level with a gentle smile on her face. "Yes, sweetie. I am the one who my people worship. But…you're forgetting one important thing."

"One important thing?" the little elf tilts her head in confusion.

"Responsibility," Celestine replies, gently jabbing a finger to her chest. "As the humans would say, 'With great power, must also come great responsibility'. I use my power to help people and plenty of other things." She looks over at the full grown flowers. "See these? Those are the same exact flowers I tend to at the garden every now and then. But I don't use my power nor magic to make them grow. I do as any other human would do."

"I see."

"I do however use my powers only when necessary," Celestine continues. "Like healing the wounds mostly to help people feel better. That's what I do. I don't fight like Origa. That's why she protects me all the time. And I'm very grateful for that."

"Don't you have some other power to defend yourself though? What if Mama Origa can't help you?" Prielle asks. "Then what do you do?"

Celestine hesitates and then closes her eyes. "Then…I do what I must to survive. It'll depend on what magic I use."

Prielle just looks at her mother. She has a serious expression on her face from saying that. She must have meant that she had no choice but to use powerful magic to save herself.

"S-sorry I asked those questions," the little elf says, hanging down her head.

"No, no, it's okay," Celestine pets her daughter like a puppy. "You were curious, that's all. You have every right to ask those questions to me."

Prielle looks up and smiles. "Ehehe! I'm very glad…to live with a beautiful goddess, Mama Celes!"

The two embrace each other while the gentle wind blows, making their long hair sway gracefully.

 **A/N: Short, I know. But that's all I have for now. Ahaha…**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	10. Staying Quiet

**Chapter 10**

 **Staying Quiet**

Origa and Celestine are a beautiful wedded couple. A happily married elven couple with an adopted daughter. However, even though they are, Origa's behavior never changes. By that, the dark elf queen still advances on her high elven wife. And that's just what they are doing right now. Early in the morning, while Prielle is sleeping in her own room, Origa takes her chances on touching her beloved. Both of them were wearing negligee with thigh high stockings and garter straps attached to their panties.

Though surprised, Celestine lets her dark elven wife do what she likes to her, such as kissing and cuddling. However, as always, she doesn't count on Origa actually going a bit further like the groping on her large breasts. And then, the dark elf leans over to lick the side of her neck, plus blowing on her ear.

"Hyaa!" Celestine squeaks.

"You like that, don't you~?" Origa grins.

"Y-yes, but…Prielle-chan's room is right next to ours…! She'll be waking up any…minute…ah!" The high elven goddess jerks her head back as soon as Origa begins to tease her by slightly touching between her legs. Then, she feels her other hand caressing her stocking clad thigh. "Mm…Origa-chan…"

"We still have time~" Origa whispers in her ear, hugging her wife close.

"N-no…Prielle-chan…w-will hear us if you go any further….hyah!"

"Then, you better be quiet~" Origa does more stuff with her like teasing her between the legs again, caressing her stocking clad thighs and kissing the side of her neck, giving it a few licks.

"I-Impossible!" Celestine tries to not let out a loud moan, but can't help herself. "Origa-chan…c-can't we do it…some other time…ah!"

"No can do~. I'm already doing it now, so there's no going back."

"No way…!"

Meanwhile Prielle is woken up by strange sounds coming from the room next to hers. She sits up, rubs her eyes adorably after yawning.

"What could…my two Mamas be doing so early in the morning?" she says. She climbs out of bed.

 ****Origa's Room****

Another loud cry coming from outside the double doors of Origa's main chambers and then…Celestine is found collapsed in Origa's arms, exhausted. The dark elf grins and strokes her very long hair.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" she says.

"Y-you're so mean…!" Celestine whimpers.

"I'm not mean. I'm just being affectionate with you. That's how I always am."

The blonde sits up and Origa hugs her close.

"Why don't we do it again~?" she offers.

"No, once was enough."

"Awww, seriously?"

"Yes, now would you please stop before-"

"Mama Celes! Mama Origa! Is everything alright!?" The door swings open to reveal their adopted daughter bursting into the room. Prielle stands there frozen, eyes widened at the sight of her two mothers, naked except that their stockings stayed on.

Celestine quickly wraps herself with the covers, squeaking. "P-Prielle-chan…y-you heard us!?"

"Of course I did. What were…you two doing just now?"

Celestine couldn't think of any excuse. However, Origa winks at her, stands up and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Those noises you heard?" the dark elf says. "There was an insect flying around the room, so Celes was screaming for me to get it~"

Celestine deadpans. _Seriously? That's the best you got…?_

Prielle just stands there like a statue, looking back and forth at both of her mothers. "Uhhhhh…okay?" She knows that her dark elven mother is lying, but decides not to press any further. "I'll j-just meet up with Cloe-chan to help her with breakfast, then."

"Okay, see you down there~" Origa keeps her smile intact and waves to her daughter.

As soon as the little blonde leaves, Celestine frowns at her wife as the dark elf turns around to face her.

"Prielle-chan can tell you were lying," she says.

"We can tell her when she's ready to understand," Origa says, sitting on the bed next to her. "Besides, does she know what sex is?"

"Maybe when those goons attacked her kind?" Celestine says. "She just said they attacked them, not raped. So I don't think she saw any of it when she was young. She ran off, remember?"

"I see." Origa rubs her chin in thought, arm under her bosom and elbow resting on her hand.

"You're not thinking of something dirty again, are you?" Celestine frowns.

"No. Just thinking of a way to have her understand us better."

"Please don't…" the high elven goddess sighs in dismay.


	11. Protection

**Chapter 11**

 **Protection**

 _"Mother…Father…don't leave me…please…!" Prielle cried out out of nowhere. She was trapped in some unknown world. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. But her parents got cut down right before her eyes as she reached out to them. She couldn't believe she was put back to the past where her life changed the day humans destroyed her land…and her kind._

 _But then, the world transferred to the palace where Origa ruled…and it was getting destroyed and invaded as well. But worst of all, there were men who were taking Origa and Celestine hostage. And she was taken hostage as well, but instead of being held prisoner, she was forced to watch her two mothers getting raped._

 _"No…no…!" Prielle shook her head as one man gently put his hand on her head to make her face her two mothers. It was like torture, but emotionally, not physically. "Mama Celes! Mama Origa!"_

 _But the men won't listen as they continued to rape her mothers. They talk dirty and flirt with them as they go. Prielle could not do anything but watch._

 _"NOOOOOO!"_

 ****Reality****

The former princess jolts up on her bed, panting heavily. Thankfully, it was just a dream. The place she's in right now is in Origa's palace and it's still in one piece. But her screams were clearly heard throughout the bedroom since hers and Origa's chambers are next to each other. And that led to the two older elves running and bursting through the door to see if their adopted daughter is alright. And the fact that they can see her crying is definitely something wrong.

"Prielle-chan," Celestine is the first to come to her bedside and sit on it while gently hugging her daughter. "Are you alright? Did you…have a nightmare?"

Prielle just nods and buries her face in her High Elven mother's bosom while Origa sits on the other side of her, stroking her hair. The younger blonde manages to lift her head up, but her eyes stare down at the sheets.

"It was so scary…." Prielle says, sniffling. "I was back to the past…where my kind was slaughtered by those humans…including my real parents. And…and then…I was transferred to the present time but…you two were being r-raped instead of being killed. It felt like it was worse than death. Those men were being…being so mean…so greedy…they won't listen to my pleas. It was horrible…!" She buries her head in her high elven mother's bosom again as she breaks down.

Celestine and Origa remain silent as they try to comfort their daughter the best they could. They know how sensitive the former princess is when it comes to the human race. She is still afraid of them, but if this keeps up, she'll never become stronger at this rate. From just thinking about it, Origa gets an idea.

"Prielle," the dark queen says as she gently puts her hand on her shoulder and then turns her around to face her. "Listen closely. These humans you encountered were vile scums who care nothing about the elven race. But you have to realize that not ALL humans are bad. Your Mama Celes and I have encountered kind humans before. And not once they have been plotting to destroy either of our lands. But that doesn't mean it will never happen. There may come a time where the humans would come and try to invade our lands.

"Now Prielle, I don't know what your kind is actually like, but considering the fact that the humans were able to easily destroy your land, the elves were most likely not prepared. But in this land, you are completely safe. My army of dark elves are highly trained and skilled in combat. And so are Celes's people." Origa gently strokes her adopted daughter's hair with a small smile. "So, what I'm trying to say is: Prielle, we will protect you whenever we can, but you should also learn to protect yourself. I can teach you a thing or two about hand to hand combat and using a weapon if necessary."

"You'd do that, Origa-chan?" Celestine questions.

"Of course," the dark elf nods. "I have some time to teach our little girl to fight. Is that okay, Prielle?"

"You don't have to," Celestine says. "But Origa-chan is right. We can't protect you forever. There may be a time where you are on your own. So it's your choice."

Prielle hesitates for a few minutes or so. Both of her mothers do have a point. If they are unable to protect her, then she will be unable to defend herself. Not only that, but also the entire kingdom. She faces her two mothers and nods.

"I'll do it," Prielle says. "I want to learn to fight, Mama Origa…Mama Celes."

The high and dark elves smile at their daughter as they nod as well.

"Alright then," Origa says. "Your training will start in the afternoon. I'll try my best to be there as soon as I can."

Prielle smiles back and hugs her dark elven mother happily. "You're the best parents ever~!"


End file.
